Alfendi Layton and the Broken Top Hat
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: Twelve year old Alfendi is sent to retrieve the Professors precious top hat, but when our hero 'accidently' breaks it he needs all the help he can get to get it fixed before his dad finds out, or he could just make it worse… Spoliers for games! Some grama errors have been corrected tell me if I've missed something.


**Alfendi Layton and the Broken Top Hat **

**Twelve year old Alfendi is sent to retrieve the Professors precious top hat, but when our hero 'accidently' breaks it he needs all the help he can get to get it fixed before his dad finds out, or he could just make it worse… **

Author Note: This was meant to be part of a series of short stories of Layton but decided to delete it then post it as a one-shot as its own single story as its good enough as its own story.

Professor Layton and his twelve year old son**, **Alfendi were meeting an old client of the Professors who had booked into the nearby hotel, the Professor was talking to his son about how he should remember his manners such as 'how do you do?' 'Excuse me' and 'you're welcome' not 'what!?' 'shut-up' or 'I'm going to cut your tongue out' or anything else that Alfendi says most days. But Alfendi wasn't listening he was thinking about what would happen if you put a human eye-ball in the microwave for three minutes and thirty seven seconds when suddenly the Professor stopped in the middle of the pavement.

"Dad?" Alfendi asked looking up at his father who had stopped with a look of shock on his face; he looked down at his son.

"Alfendi my son, I seem to have misplaced my hat."

Alfendi shrugged, "You left it at the house dad, while rushing to get all the right papers you left your hat on the left side of your desk, eleven and half millimetres from your Azran fossil which you have been examining for one week and two days."

The professor sighed with irritation but could help but admire his son's ability to be so exact, many people would say that Alfendi was bluffing but anyone who knew the red headed boy would know he wasn't one to bluff. "My boy, if you knew where my hat was when we left why did you not remind me to put it on, you know a gentleman never goes out in public with a bare head," the professor said blushing.

Alfendi rolled his eyes, his father had a full set of brown and grey hair it wasn't like he was going bald or anything "Dad, you look like an old stuffy Victorian when you wear that hat, it's the twenty first century for god's sake, only old crockers wear top hats like yours"

"Now Alfendi we've had this conversation before, a true gentleman must not over-look tradition if something is old doesn't mean it should be discarded now if you wouldn't mind Alfendi I need you to fetch my top hat since you are younger and have faster legs than me, I'm afraid I'm not getting any younger so if you would please do this simple task I will over-look your forgetfulness. I will meet you at the reception of the hotel in half an hour and make haste; a gentleman always does his task in a timely matter."

Alfendi didn't know why his father bothered, Alfendi would never be a true gentleman like his father and had no intention to be and he knows his father knows that too but he did have respect for his father and knew the true reason why he wore that hat and suddenly felt a pang of guilt, he hated it. He had to get rid of it! One way to get rid of this horrid pit in his stomach is to get his father's hat back to him in a 'timely manner'.

Alfendi was a small kid but he would sure run fast, whizzing past people not bothering to say 'sorry' or 'excuse me' he didn't really look at half the people, they didn't mean anything to him, they were stupid, dull and uninteresting, he only knew a few that were NOT stupid, and unknown to him he was going to see most of the non-stupid people today all because of a top hat.

Using his own pair of keys he opened the door to the house ran into his father's messy study, and there it was, the Professors beloved top hat sitting on the left side of his Professor Layton's desk, eleven and half millimetres from the Azran fossil his father had been examining for one week and two days.

"There you are old thing," Alfendi grumbled as he picked up the hat with both hands, but this didn't prevent the accident, did I mention that the Professors study was messy? Scattered with books, papers and a million old fossils that really shouldn't be on the floor! It was one of these fossils that Alfendi tripped on, he yelped as he crashed to the floor into a pile of books dropping the hat along the way. The crash shook the room and the top hat rolled towards the desk where a load of books tumbled on top of it.

Alfendi picked himself up and brushed of his now dusty trousers and ran his fingers though his thick dark red hair that the Professor had to spend an hour to get in place, his father wasn't going to happy when he sees the state he was in…oh well at least he got the…HAT!

He ran over to the desk where a pile of books had fallen, he moved them out the way revealing the now crushed top hat, Alfendi had a look of horror plastered on his face, his gold eyes wide, his mouth wide open, he was so glad that no one was looking at him now. It wasn't until after a minute had passed that he was able to shake himself off his shock and evaluate the problem in hand. His fathers' hat, the one he got from his long lost love was crushed, despite all the dangers this hat had faced it could still be killed by a pile of old dusty books, just typical!

He picked the hat up, the flap at the top of the hat had peeled off, the ribbon was now all rustled and the hem was now all bent. Alfendi tried to neaten up the hat as best he could, the hat was standing tall now but it still looked like it had been trampled on by head of elephant (If that's what books are).

"I can't give my father his hat back like this," Alfendi said out loud, his father would be so upset! Alfendi would be grounded for all eternity, fixing objects wasn't one of Alfendi's talents he needed help. His father had been generous and given him half an hour until they met back at the hotel, and thanks to Alfendi's speed he had arrived at the house in approximately five minutes and another two minutes were now lost, luckily Al knew one close person who could help him in this situation and she only lived in the flower shop across the road.

With hat in hand Alfendi Layton ran out of the house remembering to close the door behind him, and ran across the street to the flower shop, lucky it was usually open around this time and luckily it was a Sunday so there weren't many customers about, he would be able to speak to the owner of the shop without waiting.

The owner of the shop was a woman in her mid-twenties wearing a lovely pink frock with a flower apron and wore in her light brown hair in the long pony tail; this was Flora Reinhold Layton Alfendi's adopted sister. Why the great Professor Layton adopted this girl is a long story even longer as to why the professor adopted Alfendi and not worth going into but basically she was kind of Alfendi's older sister and he found her extremely annoying, she was either getting kidnapped, cooking horrible food, or messing about with flowers setting of his hay fever and he didn't know why his father or anyone else adored her, but the reason Alfendi was seeking his sisters help today was not only was she very creative but she also lived the closest and Al didn't have much time or else he would have rather asked his Uncle Luke or Descole for help but for now there was no time to be picky.

"Flora!" Al called out strolling up to the desk in the bright coloured and horribly smelling flower shop, seriously he felt his hay fever acting up, suddenly he heard a shatter of glass coming from the back room and Flora walked out behind the curtain she looked shocked when she saw her little brother standing behind the desk of her shop on his own, usually when Alfendi was accompanied by his father because he was forced to be. "Al!" Flora cried out in happiness and run forward to hug her brother in a tight bear hug, it took him about 30 seconds to get out of her death grip and Flora noticed the professor hat in his hands.

"Al?" Flora asked "Why have you got the Professors hat?"

"It's broken" Alfendi said holding it out to his sister "And I need you to fix it in less the twenty five minutes"

"WHAT!" Flora gasped in shock "Alfendi don't you know how important that hat is to your father, how could damage it like that?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Alfendi snapped back, why did his sister have to think the worse of him?

"Ok" Flora said "I know the best and fastest way to fix it,"

"How?" Alfendi asked suddenly full of hope

"Covering up the damage up with pretty flowers of course!" Flora said holding out a bunch of pink flowers up to Alfendi suddenly Alfendi made a big sneeze sending him back away from the flowers, honestly was his sister trying to kill him?!

"No way Flora!" Alfendi snapped "There is no way my father is going around in public with a bunch of flowers on his head!"

"Awww your so mean Al," Flora sighed, "I think it would look lovely!"

"Can't you just fix it like it was before?" Alfendi asked not going to bother to argue with his sister, he was running out of time.

"I could but I need glue to fix the top, it looks like it needs a new ribbon too and some cardboard to make the hat stand up probably again," Flora sighed in thought "You know your Uncle Luke and Clive are in the area today they said something about visiting Crow today maybe those three will be better help than me..." But Alfendi was already out of the door heading to the one place Crow would be... The Black Market.

Alfendi couldn't help thinking how lucky he was! The second smartest person Alfendi knew, his Uncle Luke was in the market and was with two other clever people Clive and Crow. Ok maybe we need a little background here... Luke Trition is one of Alfendi's 'Uncles' though they are in no way related, you see Luke is one of the Professor Layton's ex apprentices but he moved away to America before the Professor took Alfendi in, but he visited from time to time and the two had a love-hate relationship but a close one and Luke only just moved back to England a year ago. Luke was now studying law and was living with one of his old friends Clive in 'future' London'.

How Luke came to live with Clive?, Why was Crow in London? And what is 'future' London? Well its a very very VERY long story and will be probably is going to be turned into another story in another time but back to Alfendi and The Broken Top Hat. The Market was around the corner from his house and the flower shop; it was busy place selling all different fruit, veg, clothing, craft things etc. but if his Uncle was visiting Crow then they must be at the Black Market...

The Black Market was a well hidden underground room right at the bottom of the normal market and only the smartest puzzle master minds knew where to find it, and luckily Alfendi Layton was one of them. Swiftly moving though the crowds of people he came to the back of one of the market stalls that sold paintings, behind this stall was a large round grid big enough for a man to jump though. Alfendi looked around to ensure that no one was watching him and on the metal grid he used the secret knock that only a few knew. Suddenly he heard a lock turning and the grid moved a little and a pair of eyes looked up at him. "It's me Alfendi Layton," Al whispered to the pair of eyes, "Is my Uncle Luke down there?"

Suddenly the grid was pushed back further and a young girl with long dark hair and brown skin beckoned Alfendi in, Alfendi could never remember her name but she had led Alfendi through the Black Market before. They used a ladder to climb down into the tunnels that where empty, usually the black market sold all sorts of rare items and food they mustn't work on Sundays.

The girl led the way through the tunnels to Crows office, there Alfendi saw three young men sitting around the table Crow, Luke and Clive, and they all turned when they saw who entered the room. "Why isn't it little Layton?" the man called Crow said standing up with a smile, he was tall and skinny with dark navy blue hair covering his left eye.

"Don't tease him," The man next to him sighed running his hands though his light brown hair, this was Clive he was the oldest of the three.

"I didn't expect to see you here today nephew," the other young man said, this was Luke he looked like a younger version of Clive; similar faces, same dark brown eyes, same height except Luke's' hair had grown slightly darker with age and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. If you want to know why Alfendi's Uncle has a damaged eye well that's for another story too.

"Well I didn't expect to be here," Alfendi said, "I need you guys help me and I don't have much time."

"Well what can the Black Market help you with today?" said Crow smiling getting into business man mode.

"I accidently broke my dad's hat and I need you to fix it in less than twenty minutes."

"WHAT!" Luke and Clive said shooting out of their seats, Luke was the most panicked.

"Alfendi!" Luke explained "I was the Professor's apprentice for years and in that time we've been attacked by spectres, faced by mad magicians, been on an island of death, travelled the world, stood up against witches, got nearly ran over by a Ferris wheel, sword fighting vampires and faced giant robots," his eyes wandering to Clive at the mention of 'giant robots,' "And you're telling me you destroyed it already!"

"Well to be honest Alfendi is a disruptive kid," Clive commented shrugging his shoulders

"I'm right here you know," Alfendi shot, '_who says I'm disruptive?'_ Alfendi thought but he better save the question for another time "It was an accident and I don't have the time to go into it, can you just help me please..."

"Of course we can" Crow said clapping his hands together, suddenly the hat was dragged out of Alfendi's hands, he yelped in surprise. Crow examined the hat, "Yeah don't worry Layton Junior this will only take a minute."

"Wait Crow!" Luke and Clive shouted together and the room fell silent, Alfendi should have been happy that Crow could help, but looking at the other twos faces that doesn't seem to be the case.

"You know Al," Clive said turning to the young boy, "That hat would of been better off it had had given it to your father as it was without asking Crow for help."

"I didn't want to ask Crow for help I was going to ask for _yours,_" Alfendi sneered now turning his attention towards his Uncle but Luke just shrugged it was too late now and Alfendi didn't see how Crow could make the hat any worse than it already was. At that second Crow pocked his head around the curtain that separated the marked from the office.

"It's done!" He called around with a smug smile on his face.

"That was quick," Clive mumbled, looking worried.

"A little too quick," Luke stated lowering his blue Fedora hat down to cover his eyes, he did this when he was worried or embarrassed about something it's usually that Professor Layton did with his own hat.

"Tada!" And Crow held out the...hat or that's what it was suppose to be, Clive was right that hat was better off as it was before Alfendi came here, Crow had made a complete mess of it! It looked like he had tried to put the flap back on using cellotape, that hat was standing upright but it was held by four long sticks on both sides of the hat, it now had a new red ribbon but it looked like the type of ribbon you might find on a Christmas present.

"Crow- what- have- you- done?" Luke said pronouncing every word with emphasis.

"Well the ribbon was a bit crumpled so I replaced it with a much brighter one that didn't sell last Christmas; the hat wasn't standing upright so I used these sticks to help."

"What's that mess at the top?" Alfendi said pointing to the base of the hat "Don't tell me its cellotape?!"

"That's exactly what it is Little Layton, I wanted Glue but all the strong stuff is sold out."

"You made it worse!" Luke cried out with his hands on his head, "All we had to do was replace the cardboard for the inside of the top, take the ribbon off iron it and put it back on again and wouldn't it have been easier to put the flap on with cellotape on the _inside_ not the out!"

"That would have taken too long Luke!" Crow argued back.

"Not for me!" Luke shouted back, "It would have taken me 10 minutes to fix but at least Alfendi would have had enough time to get back to his father, now it would take even longer because of you!"

"Ouch your words hurt me Luke," Crow said putting his hand on his heart.

"Good," Luke said taking the hat back from black Crow.

"Could you fix it now?" Alfendi asked his Uncle but he already knew the answer before this Uncle said it.

"I can" his Uncle said, "but thanks to this guy here," pointing at the hurt looking Crow, "it would take me at least an hour and what time is the Professor expecting you?"

"I have to meet him at the hotel at half three," Alfendi replied wondering what time it was now, Clive then looked at his watch.

"Emm Alfendi?" Clive said, "You only have 15 minutes in that time we have to get the hat fixed and get you to the hotel,"

"How are we going to do that?!" Alfendi said now panicking what was his father going to say when he sees his beloved hat in this state?

"Decorate it with Miss Flora's lovely flowers?" Crow suggested, very helpful...

"Crow are you not taking this seriously!?" Luke said clearly losing his patience at the older man.

"Well..." Crow said "I have another idea; we could always get replacement..."

"You know that's not such a bad idea," Clive said smiling, and Alfendi was suddenly filled with hope but they a thought occurred to him.

"But my father's hat is one of a kind would your Black Market hold such I hat?"

"I'm afraid not Little Layton," Crow said, and all hope was bashed "it is true we sell the rarest of items but Top Hats are not really in the range."

"Great," Alfendi mumbled, he was so dead.

"Don't get your hopes down too soon Alfendi," Alfendi turned around to Clive's voice still smiling, "I know at least one person who owns a direct copy of your father's hat."

"Of course!" Luke suddenly interrupted "Why did we think of that before!"

"Why? Who are you on about?" Alfendi asked

"Why Don Paolo of course!" Clive said, "He is the master of disguises and has disguised as your father before I'm certain he has still kept everything."

"I'm certain he has!" Alfendi said with joy, Don Paolo was his father's friend/enemy, his father has beaten Don Paolo's plans a number of times in the past and Don Paolo has done the same to Layton's plans he had even tried to kidnap Flora a few times, but Don Paolo was also a trusted Ally he had also helped the Professor a few times too and secretly Alfendi thought that Don Paolo didn't really mind Professor Layton at all. But then a worrying thought popped in Alfendi's head "But wait we don't know where Don Paolo is how do we find him?"

"Easy" Said Luke "He lives in Future London."

"Why would Don Paolo want to move there?" Alfendi asked.

"Who wouldn't!?" Clive snapped clearly annoyed that his creation was being abused in such a way Alfendi ignored is Uncles housemate.

"Ok...But how do we get there?" He asked

"Quickly if you guys hurry," Crow said tapping his chin in thought, "Future London is underground and so is the Black Market Luke and Clive will show you the way" Alfendi didn't know that you could get to the Black Market though 'Future' London but if both areas are underground there was no reason why this wasn't possible, Alfendi was surprised he hadn't heard or even thought about the course Future London was lower down in to the earth that the Black Market the fastest way is by tram. Clive was boasting about how he had come up with the mechanics and the structure while Luke argued that it was him who came up with the idea in the first place.

To get to the tram it was a short walk...well run down the tunnel that lead to a single tram like carriage, the only reason why there was only one was because only Luke, Clive Crow and now Alfendi knew about it though there is a debate that they should make the access to the Black Market to Future London open to the public, but it was still in debate.

The four males climbed into the carriage and Clive did not hesitate to go to the control pad to push the button that made the tram move and pressed another button named 'A1B.' There were a few buttons like this Alfendi guessed that the buttons where used to go to different area in future London and any button beginning with 'A' had to be one of the oldest areas.

"How long is this going to take?" Alfendi asked as the tram started.

"Areas A to C are the original buildings," Luke explained, "So it will only be two minutes," Alfendi wondered why the fact going to the original buildings make it quicker to get there from the Black Market?

"I'm not sure if you knew this Little Layton" Crow said, probably reading Alfendi's mind "But the Market is an actual part of Future London that was used for extra storage to store Clive's evil inventions but he gave it to me after coming out of prison and claiming his legacy." Luke shot Crow a dirty look as Clive shifted uncomfortably, the original purpose for Future London and Clive's imprisonment where touchy subjects and where rarely spoken of Alfendi felt the mood sift in and the silent speed of the tram only made the tension seem worse, but luckily the tension was broken when the tram suddenly stopped.

That was quick!

The four stepped out and Clive and Uncle Luke wasted no time of getting out of the carriage, the tram seemed to stop by a tunnel and there was a little side door in the wall, this must be the door to future London. Clive pulled his keys and unlocked the door and the group stepped out into an alleyway of Future London.

I would describe Future London into more detail and of how there can be a sky underground and why people where living there or why there was the sound construction work going on in the distance but there is no time for that our heroes have to make their way to the home of Don Paolo. ...

The four came out the alleyway and Clive pulled on his black Fedora hat that was very like Luke's and Alfendi didn't notice that he had been carrying it, Clive preferred to stay hidden even though he was no longer a criminal and now the owner of Future London people still felt uneasy around him and it felt unfair but it was better for the public and better for Clive himself.

Alfendi supposed that Clive already knew where he was going because he seemed to be leading them though the bustling streets to another alleyway. Clive rapped on the door of the nearest house, which Alfendi supposed this was where Don Paolo lived and waited impatiently suddenly the letter box opened and a pair of beady eyes looked up at them.

"What do you ruddy misfits want?" The croaky old voice snapped, this was the voice of Don Paolo so Alfendi didn't know why they were the ones being called 'misfits'.

"We don't have much time to explain" Clive called out "Have you still got the top hat you used to use when you disguised as Professor Layton?"

"I might do," The voice said in thought, "is it really that urgent?"

"Yes!" The four said and suddenly the letter box shut, the four heroes wondered if he had run off then suddenly the door opened slightly and a brown top hat was thrown at Clive who caught with ease.

"Here's the hat!" The man snapped, "Bring it back in one piece now go away!" and suddenly the door slammed shut leaving the group in silence.

"Well that was easier than I expected," Crow commented, the group agreed.

"Yeah, he certainly wanted us to go" Luke said, "Maybe he's got a girlfriend." Luke laughed

"He's hiding something alright," Clive said, "But we will worry about it later" He turned to Alfendi "Do you remember the name of the hotel where your meeting your father?"

"It's called the Peach Hotel why?" Alfendi asked.

"Well that's good news we will get you there in no time, let's go!" The group rushed off, to where Alfendi wasn't sure but Clive knew where he was going, it wasn't long after running though the crowds of people that Alfendi suddenly recognised the buildings, surly they weren't going to the Hotel Duke? But they were.

"Guys why are we here? I said the Peach Hotel not the Hotel Duke!" Alfendi said clearly annoyed they were wasting time! But Clive just laughed.

"Well you're going to learn something else new today I will show you," Clive led the way inside the hotel, the hotel worker Becky was asleep on the counter so the group where able to go past her quietly to the back of the hotel and he pulled a curtain back revealing the doors of the lift. "Hop in Al" said Clive opening the doors of the lift "Press the button with the number -1 and you will end up to another room then climb up the ladder and you will end up at the car park at the back of the Peach Hotel".

A hotel under a hotel that was clever, but by the way Clive talked it looked like the group weren't coming with him. Alfendi took the top hat off Clive and stepped into the lift and pressed the button Clive had instructed him too. He felt the lift go up and up then came to a stop and the doors opened to a dull brick room, Alfendi quickly found the ladder it was difficult to climb the ladder with the top hat in his hands, he just hoped that his father wouldn't be able to tell the difference and that Luke could get the original fixed soon.

He removed the round grid and came up in sunlight, Alfendi had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden natural light, and Clive was right he was now in the car park at the back of the Peach Hotel. Alfendi didn't know how much time he had but even though he was now tired he ran his fastest to the front of the Hotel doors, people where giving him strange looks but Al took no notice, he located his father sitting peacefully with a cup of tea in his hands staring out the window, but he looked up when he saw his son come over to him and dump the cursed hat on the table.

"Here's your hat!" He snapped and threw himself on the other armchair.

"My boy I know I gave you half an hour but I can't imagine how it took you that long to find it considering you knew where it was."

"I was wrong," Alfendi lied, "It wasn't on the left side of your desk, eleven and half millimetres from your Azran fossil which you have been examining for one week and two days." He didn't think that his father believed him but at least he had 'his' hat and they could get on with the boring meeting.

"Oh Alfendi" His father said "I forgot to say but I got a message from the hotel from my client, I'm afraid that the meeting has been cancelled because she had fallen ill, I feel bad now that you went though the trouble of retrieving my hat..." Alfendi's didn't notice that his mouth was wide open or that people where looking at him or that his father was asking him if he was ok, he did all that for nothing!

He went willingly into his sisters flower shop, made his father's hat more damaged that it already was, discovered that there was an underground tram from the Black Marker to Future London not to mention a lift from the Hotel Duke to the Peach Hotel, and visited Don Paolo! And for what?! Well he supposed it was an enjoyable adventure and he did learn a lot of new things but... FOR WHAT? All because of a Top Hat his father didn't really need! Alfendi wondered what the next adventure would be...

**Please review and tell me what you think, should I write more Layton stories? Tell me please!**


End file.
